Problem: $\Huge{57.348 - 6.332 = {?}}$
Explanation: ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${{8}}$ ${{2}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{8} - {2} = {6}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${{4}}$ ${{3}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{40} - {30} = {1}0}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${{3}}$ ${{3}}$ ${0}$ ${{0}}$ ${{300} - {300} = {0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${{7}}$ ${{6}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{7000} - {6000} = {1}000}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${{5}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{50000}- { 0 } = {5}0000}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${5}$